<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 3. Our Father by Elai_Okonma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485045">Chapter 3. Our Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma'>Elai_Okonma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's time for MC to meet God</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 3. Our Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Word count: 1,280</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Celestial Realm:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When you awaken the next day, it takes a minute for your eyes to adjust to the sunlight. All you've known for the last several months is the constant night of the Devildom. You make a mental note to take this opportunity to soak up as much sun as possible, before returning back. You get up off the bed and walk to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day. You'll be meeting God today--the thought hasn't fully registered yet. With a deep breath you walk over to the closet and picking out some off the shoulder Celestial robes. You decide to adorn it with a black and gold rosary across the waist. Finished off with a pair of black lace up heels, you brush your hair and style it half up half down. The top half is a bun in which you stick a hair pin through. As you head for the door you stop to take a deep breath. A million thoughts rush to mind, but you push them all down when you hear a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"MC?? Are you ready for today??"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's Elai. He opens the door and steps into the room. He looks you up and down, and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You look amazing, MC! Are you ready to go??" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod of affirmation. Elai takes your hand heading outside, flying the way to the palace where the meeting with God is to take place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hesitate before stepping into the building, nerves getting the best of you. When your breathing picks up, Elai notices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey MC, it'll be fine, I'm sure of it. I'll be out here when you're done." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Elai sends you into the building, where you roams around for a bit before another Angel approaches. This one had short colored hair, and wore makeup that made him look a bit feminine. He reminds you of a certain singer from a Japanese metal band. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"MC?? Hello, my name is Kyo! I've heard so much about you! That look on your face begs the question as to how I've heard about you, hehe, lets just say I'm friends with a few of your Demons." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a laugh and can't help but wonder just WHICH ones he was friends with. Probably Asmo--It had to be. His flamboyant nature just screams Asmodeus-- You reach a hand out and Kyo takes it and kisses the top of it with a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes, definitely Asmo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You ask him if he knows why you're here, to which he responds with a simple smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're here to talk with Father, yes?? He's in the room down the hall to the left." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over, you walk down the hall and make your way into the room. When you step in you're immediately surrounded by light, a deep voice calling out from nowhere in particular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"MC, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry to hear about the circumstances regarding your death. I would've though that Belphegor got over his 'thing' with humans."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You become a little offended by His words. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with humans?? His distrust, and spite?? His utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>hatred</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? You let him continue--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know you want to go back. I know you love them and that you want to see them, but know this; should you choose to go back to them, to Lucifer, you are choosing to fall. Now, since you would have chosen to fall of your own free will, there will be no harm to come to you, and you'll still have good relations with us here in the Celestial Realm. But...you'll never be allowed to live out your eternity here. To choose Lucifer, and his brothers is to choose the Demon King and the Devildom. Though I will bare no ill will towards you, I cannot allow you to come back. You will also be stripped of your title as Angel and become Fallen. If you understand everything I've just said, nod."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallow hard, then give a nod, tears welling up in your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Very well then, I will give you time to think it over. Think long and hard about your decision. The moment you give me an answer, it will be done. Should your choice be to fall, you will immediately be cast out of the Celestial Realm and you will not be welcomed back. But, if your choice is to stay, then I would like to offer you a personal place by my side, just as Lucifer once had. You may leave now." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash of light, you're back outside. Elai and Kyo are talking amongst themselves when they see you lazily stroll up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey MC, what happened??" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asks Elai</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He said that if I choose to go back then I'll have chosen to fall, and I won't be allowed back here." </span>
  </em>
  <span>You state, teary eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's outrageous! That doesn't even make any sense!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyo shouts</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Elai speaks up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"...What are you going to do??"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>"I'm going to go back, of course. It breaks my heart that I have to fall to be with the ones I love, but I guess that's the price you pay when you love Demons." </span></em><span>You're</span> <span>laughing now. </span><em><span>"I mean, if they can fall then so can I! I'd fall for them, no questions asked! ...So why does this ultimatum hurt me so?? Is it because I've just arrived here and I already have to give it up for all eternity??" </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elai and Kyo look at you with sad eyes, there has to be a way around this. The situation makes sense, but it's a bit unfair. After all, you were murdered by one of the Demon brothers, it's not like you asked for this to happen. This isn't right. Kyo looks to Elai and the Angel already knows what he's thinking. Elai shakes his head at Kyo. The last thing they need is to fall themselves, for going against their Father. Kyo chimes in: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to talk with Father. This isn't right. Don't you worry, MC." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyo turns to leave, giving Elai a disappointed look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This should be interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Devildom: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The brothers get up to go to school, for a desperate attempt at normalcy. Satan is nowhere to be found, and the house is filled with the growling coming from Beelz stomach. The noise is so loud that even Cerberus can hear it from the catacombs. Even though it's been just a day, Beelzebub already looks like he's withering away. Lucifer comes out and heads to RAD without saying a word. When all the brothers have arrived at school, Diavolo calls them in to the conference room. Once everyone is seated Barbatos starts:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"MC is ready for burial, her funeral service will be held tonight at the House of Lamentation. I do apologize for the last minute notice, but the damage to her was so severe that I couldn't keep her in viewing condition for long. If any of you would like to say something at the wake, then please have something prepared by this evening. I see Satan and Levi aren't with you?? Please pass along the message."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barbatos bows and promptly exits, it's too much even for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brothers get up and head out to class. Diavolo also leaves back to the palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solomon sees the brothers in passing, giving them a look of condolences, along with Simeon. They had heard what happened from Lord Diavolo earlier this morning. They were also heartbroken, but their level of pain was so minute compared to the Demon brothers, that they dare not say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In class, Beelz stomach was making so much noise that he was sent home. He grabbed his bag and left, tears falling from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>